lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Savin' Me
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: 25. April 2006 Länge: 3:39 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPc-o-4Nsbk Englischer Lyrics Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' Oh, I reach for you Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you Come please I'm callin' And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Sing it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin' And all I see is you These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you Come please I'm callin' And all I need from you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Sing it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Hurry I'm fallin' All I need is you Come please I'm callin' And oh, I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Sing it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Hurry I'm fallin' Say it for me Sing it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Deutscher Lyrics Das Gefängnistor will sich nicht für mich öffnen auf diesen Händen und Knien krieche ich oh, du bist unerreichbar für mich nun diese vier Wände jagen mir Angst und Schrecken ein, aber dieses Eisentor hält meine Seele nicht auf alles was ich brauche bist du bitte komm ich brauche dich und oh, ich schrei nach dir beeil´ dich ich falle zeig mir wie es ist der Letzte zu sein zeig mir alles falsche und bring es mir richtig bei sag es für mich sag es zu mir und ich geh und lass mein leben hinter mir sag es mir, ob es wert ist mich zu retten die Himmelpforte will sich nicht für mich öffnen mit den gebrochenen Flügeln falle ich diese Wände der Stadt haben keine Liebe für mich ich bin auf der Leiste der achtzehnten Geschichte und oh, ich schrei nach dir bitte, komm ich ruf dich das ist alles was ich will beeil´ dich ich falle zeig mir wie es ist der Letzte zu sein zeig mir alles Falsche und bring es mir richtig bei sag es für mich sag es zu mir und ich geh und lass mein Leben hinter mir sag es mir, ob es wert ist mich zu retten beeil´ dich ich falle alles was ich brauche bist du beeil´ dich ich falle und oh, ich schrei nach dir beeil´ dich ich falle zeig mir wie es ist der Letzte zu sein zeig mir alles Falsche und bring es mir richtig bei sag es für mich sag es zu mir und ich geh und lass mein Leben hinter mir sag es mir, ob es wert ist mich zu retten beeil´ dich ich falle sag es für mich sag es zu mir und ich geh und lass mein Leben hinter mir sag es mir ob es wert ist mich zu retten